


Fighting Reasons

by Sapphire_One



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Inspirational Speeches, Miko connects with OP, Miko gets a life lesson, from optimus, i almost cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_One/pseuds/Sapphire_One
Summary: Optimus goes and has a special heart to spark talk with Miko about why he and the others care about her safety and about her running into the heat of battle.





	Fighting Reasons

Miko was sitting on the roof of the silo base that held her autobot friends. The sky was lit up with the unique view of the milky way arm of their home galaxy. She gazed up at it in fascination, wondering how many were out there. After all, so many stars, so many galaxies…. 

She sighed softly. No matter how hard she tried to distract herself from it, she just felt angry. Angry at herself, at Bulkhead, at Ratchet and Optimus… She just didn’t understand. Why Ratchet was so upset at the fact that she snuck out again. Or why Bulk was so upset that she had almost gotten squished by a con. Or even why Optimus shied away from every attempt she made to try to get closer to him. 

She heard the elevator lift before she felt the soft rumble of the ground indicating one of her titan friends walking towards her. “If you’re here to ask if ‘my host parents will worry about me,’ the answer is no. So go away,” she snarked at whoever was behind her. The pedsteps stopped for a moment before they continued. A glint of Blue legs caught her eye before she looked up. 

Optimus Prime himself sat next to her. He sighed softly as he sat down next to her. He was silent for a while. 

“If there is one thing that I don’t miss about Cybertron, it’s how cold it always got at night in Iacon…” The leader said softly as he was looking up at the sky. Miko slowly looked up at him with slight curiosity. The larger mech continued, “but I would spend the coldest night on the streets a hundred times over just to see Cybertron full of life again.” 

The young teenager nodded slowly at this. Optimus cast his gaze down at her a soft smile on his facial plates. Miko looked down again, “if you’re here to lecture me… save it for some other insubordination.” 

Optimus was stilled at this before slowly replying. “I… I didn’t come up here to lecture you Miko. I wanted to talk to you. I want to understand why you feel the need to throw yourself into a dangerous situation like that. Please. We can work this out but only if you talk to me.” 

Miko looked away from him. “I don’t know… I guess… I just like the adventure. The action. It’s just a high for me. Another world from my boring Japan life,” she replied with a thoughtless shrug. Optimus contemplated the answer before nodding at this. “Besides… I don’t even see why you fight. It’s all so pointless.” 

Optimus was surprised at her words. He gave it a little thought before answering. 

“I often ask myself the same question. You know.. I used to be a librarian. I used to love war stories, fictional or historical battles, they all seemed so entertaining at the time. So heroic and endless bravery and the villains always lost, and the heros always came home safely at the end of the day, and I dearly wish that it was like that… but.. It isn’t… There is a very fine line between bravery, and being foolish..” Optimus replied with sorrow. Miko slowly looked up at him, not quite understanding where this was going exactly. 

“Miko, I don’t remember a time in my life where I have ever been so tired. I’ve lost a lot of things in the war. My friends, my family… my home.. It’s hard. It is very hard to go out there every day and fight. In fact I’d show you something Miko,” Optimus said offering his hand. 

She looked up at him, internally debating. Her curiosity won her judgement and she stepped onto the titans hand. He took her down into the silo. He set her on his shoulder and he carefully onlined the monitor and pulled up a few files. Miko watched as he clicked on a few more things and pulled up a photo. 

A pink femme stood next to Optimus, holding a little lilac bundle. “This is my family. The one’s that remain anyway. Elita is my conjux endura, and that little of joy is our daughter,” He pointed to each one as he introduced them. 

“Conjux Endura?” She asked softly. 

“Mate for life and death,” he explained. “My wife if you will,” he smiled softly and sadly. “This was taken nearly a half vorn ago… about 40 earth years.” 

“40?? Are you kidding?? That’s as old as my dad is.. You must have missed out on a lot of her childhood…” Miko whispered absolutely horrified.

“We age very slowly Miko,” Optimus chuckled. “I get one video call to Buron 11 every 7.5 earth months, or a stellar cycle in my terms, and I get to see Dawn and Elita that way. Once Elita has saved up enough chips then she’ll get a ship and fly to Earth.” He smiled happily. “That thought is what keeps me going. That one day I’ll be able to hold both of them in my arms, and that they’ll be here, safe..” He smiled again. 

“They are the reason I fight Miko. All of us have reasons to fight. Arcee for her fallen comrades and her own family. Bulkhead for his freedom from the lower caste of construction work. Bumblebee because this war is all he has ever known… Ratchet to one day pursuit his passion again alongside his own mate. We all have things driving us to not give up, even if we don’t have a home to fight over anymore… we still have to keep fighting. We’ve all loved and lost… We just don’t want to add you to the list of grieving. The reason I keep fighting is because one day, it will be over. Weather that be when I die… or when this war ends. I keep fighting, because I have someone to fight for. ” 

Miko looked up at his face, tears in her eyes. She let out a soft sob and scooted over on his shoulder to hug the side of his face. Optimus carefully offered the young girl comfort, which she took gratefully. They stayed there until Miko had cried herself to sleep. She never did mean to hurt them like that...She never did follow into another battle afterwards. After all, Bulk had to have someone to fight for.

**Author's Note:**

> This sorta just popped into my head because I was thinking about how worried Optimus must be and I gave him a family just because I could lol. Thanks for reading!!! :)


End file.
